Desenamórate
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Puede que me medio  del todo  guste Jimmy Peakes. No me dirás que no es adorable. Y está tan enamorado... ¡Y es correspondido! ¿No es genial? Que pena que su pareja... sea un chico. - Gui, Reto San Valentín, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Vicky F.


**Gui:** RESPUESTA al **Reto San Valentín** del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Una cosilla sacada de un momento autobiográfico ;) (no diré cual) con personajes del todo (o prácticamente) desconocidos. Es decir: están en Harry Potter 6. Buscádlos. AUnque en la primera escena os doy una pista enorme. Puede que al principio parezca lo de siempre, pero no te desanimes a la de tres, lector querido, que te espera un sorpresón.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, si no es la experiencia vivida...

* * *

><p><strong>Desenamórate<strong>  
><strong><em>porque lo digo yo<em>**

La primera vez que tuve constancia de su existencia fue sin lugar a dudas en el campo de Quidditch, en las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Harry Potter era el capitán ese año, y todas las féminas hormonadas de mi edad y unos cuantos fans absolutos del Elegido se presentaron, escoba robada en mano, a las pruebas de un equipo que en su mayoría no era ni siquiera de su casa. Entiendo que les atraiga Harry Potter, claro. El pobre chico demostró que no era tonto y les dijo a todos los que no eran de Gryffindor que se fuesen.

Mary, una de las chicas, pasó por mi lado: «Tienes suerte de estar en su casa, Vicky». A mí, Harry Potter en sí me daba igual. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer entrar en el equipo pero estaba en la apuesta presentarse a las pruebas de Quidditch.

Fue entonces, después de haber volado en círculos por grupos, cuando tocó esperar, cuando Jimmy Peakes se sentó a mi lado en unos bancos que había en el campo.

—¿No te da miedo entrar en el equipo de un ex-chiflado?

El comentario me hizo mucha gracia, aunque el tema de Quien-tu-Sabes era delicado. Le reconocí de haberle visto en clases. Sabía su nombre, pero nunca me había fijado en él más de tres segundos. Entendí que tenía sentidodel humor.

—Tú eres Vicky Frobisher, ¿verdad?

—Eso es, ¿Jimmy Peakes?

—El mismo. Me llaman a batear. Voy a conseguir ese puesto, fíjate.

Es cierto. Lo consiguió. Yo en cambio no, aunque competía con Ronald _Rey_ Weasley por el puesto de guardián y estoy segura de que podía hacerlo mejor que él, pero el Club es el Club y ya había ganado la apuesta.

Por aquel entonces yo sólo estaba en cuarto y después de sacar seis TIMOS más mal que bien en "el año del Terror" del que no hablaré, pasé a sexto en un colegio mucho más agradable que antes. En sexto me volví a hacer amiga de Jimmy Peakes. No habíamos vuelto a hablar más que un intercambio de saludos en un pasillo (y para sobrevivir con los Carrow había que ser del todo autista), así que nos reencontramos en sexto, con la mitad de nuestros compañeros en otros cursos, repitiendo TIMOS y ese tipo de cosas.

Nuestra amistad se estrechó un día en clase de Transformaciones. Las mesas habían cambiado de sitio y al lado de mis amigos no cabía. Me puse con Jimmy en la última fila.

—¿Tienes el libro?

—Sí...

—Eres estupenda.

Eran dos horas seguidas. En un punto de ese tiempo, me dijo:

—¿Te has enterado del asunto entre Owen y yo?

Owen Cauldwell había repetido su sexto año y se encontraba ahora en el mismo curso que nosotros. Estaba en Ravenclaw. En ese momento recordé a John, en mitad del patio, contándome que Jimmy y Owen habían coïncidido en una fiesta y habían estado haciendo guarrerías en el baño. Al parecer, Jimmy lo había estado contando para que nadie se inventase teorías absurdas. Los dos estaban saliendo, y Jimmy parecía llevar muy bien eso de salir del armario. Yo y mi vergüenza no queríamos hablar del asunto.

—¿Mmm?—o alguna especie de sonido por el estilo.

—Pues sí... Fue en la fiesta...

—¡Peakes! ¿Puede repetir lo que acabo de decir?

—Eh... No, profesora.

—¡Claro que no puesto que estaba usted hablando! No vuelva a interrumpir mi clase.

Salvada por McGonagall, hice como que entendía de qué iba el asunto. Media hora después me estaba contando las canciones que intercambiaban (fans de The Weird Sisters) y sus conversaciones. Me pareció del todo adorable. Claro, por aquel entonces no sabía lo que me esperaba. Porque se convirtió en costumbre que nos sentásemos juntos en Transformaciones y empezamos a hablar en serio y a reir y a ignorar a la profe o a decir chorradas varias.

Hasta que me descubrí a mi misma pensando que yo necesitaba a un Jimmy que me quisiese a mi como Jimmy quería a Owen. Que le adoraría para siempre. Y eso significaba que Jimmy me estaba gustando. Bastante mucho. Cosa que no era para nada buena. Quiero decir: no te enamores de un gay. No irás a ninguna parte. Y todo se habría quedado en eso si no hubiese existido la fiesta en Madame Tudipié el día de San Valentín.

Todas las parejas del momento, que eran muchas, estaban liándose en una especie de círculo vicioso. Di y yo intentábamos salir de ahí sin que nadie nos mirase mal por haberle cortado el rollo. Mala suerte, o mente maquiavélica de Di (yo no le había dicho nada sobre Jimmy. Ella seguía pensando que me gustaba Ernst, que no diré que no, pero me interesaba mucho más Jimmy), me puso una zancadilla accidental y fui a parar a la espalda (esa espalda tan grande) de Jimmy.

—Ay, perdón...-intenté decir.

—¿Qué ocurre Vicky? ¿Quieres tú también? Owen, ¿hacemos un trío?

—¿Con Frobisher? Bueno, con Frobisher vale.

Así que Jimmy me cogió en brazos y yo no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando. Le grité "bájame" y no me hizo caso hasta tres pasos después. Me susurró en la oreja "si, bueno... tienes razón". Tres segundos después había vuelto a ocuparse de la boca de Owen y yo estaba en mi esquina deseando seguir en sus brazos. Qué ridículamente romántico.

Si todo se hubiese quedado en eso no habría habido demasiado problema. Quiero decir, solo me habría comido el coco durante tres semanas y no durante cuarenta meses y aunque aún no han pasado cuarenta meses, lo veo venir. Fue a la salida, después de bailar como loca con Di o con John e incluso tres segundos con Jimmy, a la hora de decir adiós. Es increíble cómo un salón de té puede convertirse en un local de fiestas cuando la proprietaria es abuela de la cumpleañera (sí, era un cumpleaños). Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas. Me acerqué a Owen y Jimmy para decirles adiós. Estaban en medio de un grupo de amigos que yo conocía peor que hablaban de salir a comprar Wiskey de Fuego a altas horas de la noche. Owen me dijo adiós amablemente. Jimmy me agarró de la muñeca y me dijo, señalándose la mejilla:

—Dame un beso.

Me acerqué, inocente yo, a darle un beso. Justo cuando giraba la cara. Me rozó los labios con los suyos. Reacción inmediata: me acerqué más a él, pero ya se había girado y me miraba con una sonrisa de las de siempre, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

A partir de entonces, no dejé de darle vueltas al asunto. Nunca había soñado con ningún chico, ¿sabes? Nunca. Pues bien, a la noche siguiente soñé que me decía que dejaba a Owen porque no podía salir con él si estaba yo. En seguida me di cuenta de la imbecilidad del asunto y de mi mente infantil e ingenua. Él era gay por alguna razón, ¿no? Digo yo que un chico que ha salido con unas cuantas chicas que decide cambiarse de acera ha debido de experimentar un fuerte rechazo hacia el sexo opuesto. ¿Sí?

Entonces, ¿por qué me había besado? ¿O había sido un roce accidental? ¿O...? Y a mí ¿por qué me gustaba? Seguía sentándome a su lado en Transformaciones, siempre pensando en San Valentin. Cada vez que le miraba a la cara, de hecho. Asqueroso rubio traidor. Nadie le había pedido que viniese a confundirme con sus encantos absolutos. Si me iba a besar, que me besase de verdad, ¡no esa mierda de beso que me había dado! A veces, oí voces. Él susurraba algo, o a lo mejor era el sonido de la pluma sobre el pergamino, y yo me inventaba frases como "te quiero". ¿Las decía de verdad o yo me las estaba inventando? Era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza.

Hasta hoy. Hace algo así como tres meses que ocurrió todo eso. Lo has adivinado, es mayo y mi último verano libre de exámenes incordiosos. Jimmy ha llegado esta mañana a clase de Transformaciones algo decaído. Le he preguntado si estaba bien. Obviamente, ha contestado que sí, quitándole hierro al asunto. Luego ha dicho que lo habían dejado. No me he hecho ilusiones: también "lo dejaron" hace dos meses y volvieron poco después.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Da igual— pero no parecía dar igual. Ha tardado cinco minutos en contestarme. Cinco minutos en los que me ha mirado intensamente. Yo estaba un poco incómoda.

—Jimmy...

—Déjalo, Vicky, no te involucres más.

—¿Más? ¡Pero si nunca he metido las narices en tus asuntos!

—No es eso... Y ya te he dicho que da igual. No me hagas mucho caso.

Me he callado. La pregunta es, ¿cómo que estoy involucrada en el asunto? ¿Que he hecho yo? ¿He sido algún tipo de molestia en su relación? ¡Pero nunca...! ¡Y no quiero pensar que quizás...! Da igual, como dijo Jimmy, da igual. No tengo por qué saberlo. ¿Puede que... que le guste a Owen y eso moleste a Jimmy? Ultimamente hablo mucho con él. ¿O...? En algún hipotético caso... ¿Podría gustarle a Jimmy?

—Vicky...— mierda. He ahí a Jimmy. Yo no estaba pensando en tí, oh no, no ahora en los jardines cuando tendría que practicar Encantamientos no-verbales...

—¿Sí?

Y entonces se le ilumina la cara y suelta de golpe y levantándome por los aires (literalmente):

—¡Hemos vuelto! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no pasaba nada!

—¡Qué bien! Me alegro de veras. Se te ve más contento.

—Te dejo, que vuelvo corriendo. Sólo quería contártelo.

Y con un guiño, desaparece por donde ha venido. No sé si reir o llorar. Yo le quiero para mi. Y mis hipótesis eran todas mentira. Pero se le ve tan feliz. Es tanto más agradable estar con él cuando está así de contento... Así que no. No pienso seguir con esta locura. ¡No me va a gustar un gay! Por Merlín, que esto es un peliculón. Hasta aquí hemos llegado, Vicky. No va a cambiar de acera por ti. La de en frente es mucho más bonita. Así que nada. Y en el peor de los casos, me haré lesbiana. Seguro que es interesante.

* * *

><p>Así, cuando todo el mundo sea gay, ya nadie lo será.<p>

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
